


Летняя кровь

by thett



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tension everywhere, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: люби сына @ как умеешьбесконтактное порноальтернативная психологияобразованные пираты читают фрейда





	Летняя кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/gifts).



Понадобилось шесть лет, чтобы Йонду признал: похищенный мальчик действительно чем-то отличается от нормальных детей. Первые звоночки прозвучали еще тогда, но Йонду не придал им особого значения. Ну и что с того, что Питер днями напролет сидел, отгородившись от мира наушниками, и в тысячный раз крутил по кругу одну и ту же кассету. На дело и к обеду он выходил исправно - а это было единственным, что Йонду тогда волновало.  
Блаженные времена. Йонду было встревожился, высмотрев в Питере повышенную чувствительность к страданиям милых маленьких зверушек. Йонду не общался с детьми с тех самых пор, как сам был ребенком, но их точно не смущало замучить забавы ради одну-другую космокрысу. Питер вступался за животных с похвальной самоотверженностью, а вот людей не жалел; убедившись в том, что мальчик не испытывает пиетета перед хорошей дракой, Йонду оставил его в покое.  
Команда звала Питера щенком, и не зря. В том возрасте, когда Йонду организовывал восстания и зубами грыз цепи, Питер ходил за ним хвостиком. Это явно было нездорово. Йонду приобрел в пролетавшей мимо барахолке пару потрепанных пособий по воспитанию детей, и, потратив не один вечер на изучение оных, никакой пользы из них не извлек. Питер рос необъяснимо лояльным ребенком, что Йонду в конце концов списал на суммарный эффект своего ремня и своего же рокового обаяния.  
Хоруз обучил Питера грамоте, Тулк преподавал уроки навигации и управления кораблем, Йонду учил мальчишку (племянника, как он сообщал всем интересующимся) лишь самому главному: стрелять и драться. На свой десятый день рождения Питер получил в подарок челнок. Он был хорошим учеником и умудрился сохранить челнок в целости до самой битвы за Ксандар. Йонду знал о своем воспитаннике все, или думал, что знал. Питер во что бы то ни стало желал быть полноценной частью команды, и этого было странно ожидать от похищенного с родной планеты и запертого в обществе воров и убийц подростка.  
Больше всего на свете четырнадцатилетний Питер желал принять участие в командном посещении публичного дома. Над ним потешался весь корабль. Питер глотал насмешки и драил полы - Йонду оставлял ему немыслимые списки заданий, пообещав взять с собой на бал так скоро, как только все палубы будут отмыты до блеска. Питер кивал, кусал сухие губы, стискивал в покрытых цыпками руках любимую швабру, и раз за разом оставался на борту, пока Опустошители пировали в “Железном Лотосе” и в других, менее презентабельных бардаках.   
Это началось слишком давно, чтобы Йонду придавал значение отчаянным попыткам. Мальчик был накормлен, одет и при деле; полы блестели, а его капризы стояли в списке приоритетов Йонду вторыми с конца. Постепенно героические потуги сошли на нет, и единственным, чего Йонду удостаивался перед очередным выходом в город, был взгляд - короткий острый взгляд щенка, которого каждый день запирает в квартире уходящий на работу хозяин. То ли в Питере начала пробуждаться злость, то ли так себя показывало смирение. А может, он нашел себе дело поинтереснее, чем заниматься бесплатной уборкой в то время как на корабле не было ни единой живой души.   
И все бы хорошо, только взгляд тот буравил спину.  
\- Вот чего ему надо? - тоскливо спросил Йонду светловолосую землянку, гревшую ему постель и душу.  
\- Отцовская фигура, - цокнула языком землянка, - он стремится во всем походить на тебя, господин.   
\- А может, просто бабу хочет? - не удовлетворился сложным объяснением Йонду.  
\- Хочет, - кивнула девица, - но не так, как отца.  
По всему выходило, что девица была не только симпатичной, - в бардаках иных и не держат, - но еще и умной. Йонду был прогрессивным пиратом: умные женщины его не пугали. Какая разница, сколько мозгов в голове, лишь бы перепихон был хорошим.  
Перепихон получился выше всех похвал. Йонду вышел от нее только под утро, наплевав на условности: нацепил штаны да кобуру на голое тело. В голове стоял сладкий хмель, летние запахи щекотали обоняние. Йонду видел эту планету в первый и последний раз. С высоты полета челнока тропические леса сливались в одну сплошную зелень, и Йонду на мгновение ощутил что-то необычное, выходящее за пределы его спектра эмоций: тоску по дому.  
Его дом был на Эклекторе. Йонду прогромыхал по коридору, ведомый желанием завалиться в койку и проспать до обеда. Часть команды продолжала развлекаться, остальные лежали вповалку на полу в кубрике. Клан Йонду состоял из бывших каторжников; они так и не привыкли спать на отдельных койках, предпочитая тесное соседство элитарному одиночеству. Когда-то и сам Йонду точно так же спал на полу, положив голову на ботинок соседа, но теперь он был капитаном и не без удовольствия пользовался привилегиями своего положения.  
Йонду завернул на камбуз и промочил горло стаканом воды. Зашел в гальюн справить нужду - и на выходе был сбит мрачной тенью, кравшейся по коридору с подозрительным свертком в руках. Тень доходила ростом уже до груди Йонду, о которую с глухим звуком и стукнулась.  
Йонду поймал тень за шкирку и задумчиво осмотрел. Питер отвел глаза и крепче прижал к себе сверток; проявив к нему должное внимание, Йонду распознал в свертке простыню. Терранский мальчик привык спать на чистом белье, вот только заниматься стиркой в половину пятого утра стал бы только законченный идиот, а Питер таковым не являлся.  
\- Чего не спишь? - ласково поинтересовался Йонду и почесал голый живот. Питер посмотрел в глаза, в пол, в потолок. Будь он девицей, Йонду мог бы решить, что тот ломается. Но Питер не был девицей; он был пиратом, и Йонду приучил его отвечать на вопросы четко и по делу.  
\- Тебя жду, - сказал Питер, выворачиваясь из крепкой хватки. Йонду поставил его на пол и некстати вспомнил про отцовскую фигуру, какой-то матери синдром и переходный возраст. Картинка сложилась. Питер больше не отводил взгляда, смотрел в глаза, упрямо хмурил брови. Щеки у него были красные, дыхание - быстрым, словно тот бежал по коридору сломя голову. Или занимался еще чем-то, от чего голову сносит.  
\- Нарушаешь трудовую дисциплину, - сказал Йонду, затирая неловкую паузу крупнозернистыми словами, - развернулся и в койку, быстро. Утром поговорим.  
\- Заставь меня, - огрызнулся Питер. Учитывая состав общества, в котором он провел последние годы, в стремлении отвечать укусом на укус не было ничего удивительного. Пройдет еще пара лет, Питер наберется навыков и будет сбивать вражеские снаряды на подлете, но здесь и сейчас Йонду был старшим, Йонду был главным, и челюсти у него были мощнее, а зубы - острее.  
\- Три наряда на кухню, - сказал Йонду, - вне очереди.  
\- Придумай что-нибудь более разнообразное, - сказал Питер, - это начинает надоедать.  
Или не пара лет.   
\- К примеру? - осведомился Йонду для галочки. Всегда полезно иметь под рукой рычаги, на которые можно надавить.  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, - упрямо отозвался Питер, прижимая к себе скомканную простыню. Он стоял на своем; Йонду знал обо всем, чего он может хотеть. Или не обо всем.  
“Когда ему шестнадцать стукнет, - решил Йонду, подталкивая беспокойного щенка перед собой по коридору, - выправлю документы. Будет подарок”.  
Он опоздал.

***

Похищенный мальчик отличался от нормальных детей ненамного. “Отсталый”, - потешалась команда. “Альтернативно одаренный”, - поправлял их Йонду, невзначай откидывая полу плаща. Ему не нравилось, когда о чем-либо, имеющем к нему отношение, плохо отзывались.  
Альтернативно одаренный Питер отстал от сверстников на какой-то год. Несколькими месяцами спустя Йонду готов был рвать на себе волосы, если бы было, что рвать: Питер вошел в стадию протеста. Он неделями не выносил мусор из каюты, пока мусором не становилось все, что только в этой каюте имелось. Он дерзил офицерам, сбегал с уроков и задирал младших бойцов. Если бы он посмел при этом проигрывать в драке, у Йонду хотя бы был повод задать ему трепку. Питер не проигрывал. Йонду не нужен был повод.  
Одежда на нем рвалась быстрее, чем он из нее вырастал. Расцвеченное синяками лицо выучило новую ухмылку - знакомую, нагловатую. Однажды Йонду понял, что смотрится в свое отражение. Этот факт удивил его меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Однажды Питер появился в кают-компании в сопровождении девицы. Это удивило Йонду больше, чем могло бы.  
В гробовом молчании Питер провел девицу по мостику. Вслед ему раздался запоздалый свист.  
\- Наш мальчик вырос, - прослезился Негодяй.  
\- Еще немного и женится, - сказал Хоруз, - пришла ему пора покинуть отчий дом.  
\- Где только кралю откопал, - подивился Краглин, - мы же в открытом космосе.  
Йонду тяжело вздохнул. В панорамном иллюминаторе было отлично видно пристыковавшийся челнок эскорт-службы. Новоприобретенная твердость Питера, все чаще проявлявшаяся при дележе гонораров, получила простое объяснение. Йонду не так представлял себе его первый раз. (С чего бы Йонду вообще представлять себе его первый раз). Питер был смешливым и искренним; ему следовало очаровать столичную школьницу, запудрить ей мозги песнями и разговорами, теплым вечером отвести на прогулку в заброшенный порт. Пригласить полетать на его звездолете. Включить ей драгоценную кассету, прицельно точно попав на какую-нибудь лирическую мелодию. Пока школьница любовалась бы видом ночного города, он пощупал бы ее за коленку. Ну и дальше сам бы сообразил, не мог же Йонду все за него придумывать.  
Питер сообразил, но по-другому. Его удаляющаяся спина была ровной, прямой; девица не реагировала на гогот и подвывания пиратов - она явно видела и не такое. Йонду даже за нее порадовался: Питер был не тем клиентом, который причинил бы ей вред. Питер был мягким, в нем отсутствовала злоба, в той или иной степени присущая всем, кого Йонду когда-либо знал.  
Вдоволь промыв ему кости, команда организовала тотализатор. Со всех сторон посыпались соответствующие истории. Кто-то бравировал десятью подходами к снаряду, кто-то хвастался оргиями. Иные честно докладывали о позорном проигрыше. Его парни были простодушны; они знали друг друга слишком давно, чтобы хвалиться несуществующими успехами. Многие провели юность в рабстве, а там было не до нежностей и снисхождения.   
\- Эй, босс. Сделаешь ставку?  
Йонду не хотел делать никаких ставок. Он не хотел за руку вести приемыша в бордель, как сделал бы любой порядочный учитель. Питеру была уготована другая судьба: ему нужно было украсть ключи от отцовского автомобиля, купить по поддельным документам пару пинт слабого земного алкоголя и до утра колесить с одноклассницей по древним асфальтовым дорогам. У нее была бы короткая юбка и уложенные лаком душистые волосы. Питер остановил бы автомобиль на берегу соленого моря, у самых дюн - а дальше как-нибудь сам разобрался, Йонду не мог предусмотреть всего.  
Питер разобрался иначе. Его спутница была одета в военного покроя брючки и нарезанную лапшой майку. В разрезах просвечивала кожа лимонного цвета. У отца Питера не было автомобиля; он был планетой, и планетой с плохими намерениями. Нарушая сделку, Йонду поступил правильно. Он лишил Питера жестянки с пивом, друзей-хулиганов и дневника с тройками по алгебре, взамен этого подарив трудное детство сына полка, каюту с низким потолком и набор квантовых отмычек. Подарив жизнь, какой бы несладкой она ни была.  
\- Не встанет, - азартно скандировала правая половина кают-компании.  
\- Встанет, - возражала левая, - чай, парень не пальцем деланый. Капитанская кровь.  
Будь он в самом деле племянником Йонду, все могло бы сложиться иначе. У Йонду не было племянников, потому что не было братьев и сестер, да и родителей у него давно уже не было. Рабам не рассказывали сказок про пчелок и цветочки. У рабов не было одноклассниц с мягкими волосами и белыми гольфами по колено. Йонду впервые увидел живую женщину на корабле Стакара, а до того он видел только лишь лазерные плети и города в огне. У первой женщины Йонду была розовая кожа, украшенная золотой вязью татуировок, и - если это имеет значение - у него встал.  
\- На Терре был писатель, - негромко сказал Тулк, - он хорошо разбирался в людских чувствах.  
\- И как это относится ко мне? - не понял Йонду, - не знал, что ты умеешь читать.  
Тулк пропустил насмешку мимо ушей.  
\- Умею, - сказал Тулк, - из его книги я узнал, что в жизни каждого мужчины наступает тяжелый момент. Когда вырастает его сын.  
\- Квилл мне не сын, - напомнил Йонду, - а еще я не человек.  
\- Но мужчина, - Тулк покачал головой, - и когда сын вырастает и тоже становится мужчиной, у его отца возникает желание, чтобы этого не происходило.  
Отец Питера был планетой-убийцей. Вряд ли эта логика была к нему применима.  
\- Потому что мальчик начинает представлять опасность. Превращается в конкурента. Он может выйти на бой и победить. Он моложе и сильнее.  
\- Чушь, - сказал Йонду, - сопляку никогда меня не победить. Я сильнее его, и всегда буду сильнее.  
\- Вот, - сказал Тулк, - об этом я и говорю. Ты хочешь, чтобы он никогда не вырос. Чтобы ты мог продолжать возить его мордой об пол и не платить ему за то, что он ворует для тебя сокровища.  
\- Я ему плачу, - возразил Йонду, - а он девок водит.   
\- Ты боишься, что он вырастет и всех девок у тебя уведет. И ты останешься один.  
\- За такие слова можно звания лишиться. А то и жизни.  
\- Ничего ты меня не лишишь, - сказал старый прохвост Тулк, - потому что знаешь, что я прав.  
\- Может быть, ты и прав, - подумав, ответил Йонду, - но это лишний повод от тебя избавиться.  
Тулк понял намек и присмирел. От разговора во рту остался кислый привкус; Йонду смыл его стопкой бурбона и направился к Негодяю, собиравшему ставки у последних желающих. Счет был не в пользу Квилла: сто пятьдесят юнитов за успех предприятия против шестисот за провал.  
Может быть, земной писатель был прав. Йонду предпочел бы, чтобы Питер не вырос. Остался прыткой ящерицей, пролезающей в самые узкие лазы, вскрывающей сейфы как ракушки. Остался тем, кто был меньше и слабее, кто не победил бы Йонду в бою и не увел его женщин; или - что куда важнее - остался сорванцом с непослушной челкой над глупыми глазами, в которых не было ничего, кроме космической пустоты.  
\- Пятьсот на то, что мальчишка справится, - сказал Йонду, - и еще двести за второй раунд.  
Команда одобряюще взвыла. Йонду растянул непослушные губы в улыбке и сунул руки в карманы. Он не мог придумать лучшего варианта и не мог предусмотреть всего; он не мог оставить Питера на Земле и не мог отвезти по адресу, на который была заказана доставка. Единственное, что он мог сделать - это перебить ставку. Пусть Питер и не был кровью от его крови, но существуют такие связи, которые - к счастью или же к несчастью - оказываются прочнее кровных.

***

\- Желтенькая? - рассеянно улыбнулся Питер, - она была не первой.  
Йонду задрал бровь и молча поставил стакан на стойку. Питер истрактовал молчание правильно. Он вообще хорошо научился понимать Йонду, благо времени на практику имелось в избытке.  
\- Я слишком пьяный, да? - спросил Питер. Его щеки были розовыми от избытка коктейлей и пухлыми от избытка нездоровой пищи. У Йонду что-то щемило в груди каждый раз, когда он смотрел на эти щеки, - не иначе как тоска по просранной форме, - поэтому Йонду старался смотреть на них пореже.   
\- Да, - сказал Йонду, - на кровать и баиньки. Рассказывай про первую.  
Питер размазал по столешнице каплю вишневого сиропа. Сироп был на цвет как кровь и на вкус как нефть. Он стекал по стенке бокала, увенчанного десятком зонтиков, застрявших во взбитом молоке. Коктейль назывался “Квантовая пена”. Питер принципиально отказывался пользоваться соломинкой, и его небритые (розовые и пухлые) щеки были еще и в пене.   
Йонду пил виски с содовой. Сейчас, в отсутствие лишних свидетелей, он мог позволить себе слабость: при команде ему не полагалось разбавлять чем-то крепкий алкоголь, но Питер не сдал бы его ни за что на свете, а Йонду нравилось, как пузырьки газировки щекочут язык.  
\- Помнишь того майора с Параматара? - непринужденно разрезал стопку воспоминаний Питер, - с камушками. Я полночи его защиту ломал.  
\- Засранец, - Йонду пытался справиться с осознанием того, что в те часы Питер ломал нечто иное, - сколько времени у тебя ушло?  
\- Минут пятнадцать, - Питер пожал плечами, - она была куколкой. Денег удалось скопить только на час, но мне хватило. Талия вот такая, а сиськи!  
Йонду недолюбливал кукол. Ему нравилось ощущать живую плоть под пальцами, слышать ток крови в венах. Куклы были идеально послушны. Они удовлетворяли любые желания клиента и не говорили ни слова против.  
Послушание Йонду не возбуждало.  
\- Мы делали ставки, - сказал Йонду, - получилось ли у тебя в первый раз.  
\- А что могло не получиться? - удивился Питер, - я же этот. Звездный Лорд. У меня все всегда получается.  
Лучше всего у него получалось доводить Йонду до белого каления.  
\- Хорошо сидим, - не прекращал трепаться Питер, - кстати о кроватках. Не хочешь кого-нибудь снять?  
Он был еще пьянее, чем казался. Как и сам Йонду - иначе с чего бы ему отвечать на откровенную провокацию.  
\- Не вижу здесь никого заслуживающего внимания, - сказал Йонду.  
\- А я? - Питер напоказ хлопнул ресницами, - я заслуживаю внимания?  
Где-то здесь нужно было провести черту.  
\- Снять тебя у меня никак не получится, - сухо ответил Йонду, - ты ведь и так мой с потрохами.  
\- Нет, - сказал Питер, - я сниму кого-нибудь, а ты будешь смотреть.  
Против того, что он с потрохами принадлежал Йонду, Питер не возражал. Похвально.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь меня чем-то удивить.  
\- Вызов принят, - Питер одним глотком опустошил “Квантовую пену” и брякнул стеклом о стойку.  
Это не было вызовом. Йонду затруднялся распознать, чем это было.   
\- В рамках укрепления семейных связей, - Питер совершенно не по-семейному подмигнул и обвел сгрудившихся в углу девочек широким жестом, - выбираешь ты.  
\- Раз тебе нравятся куклы, - сказал Йонду, - возьмем вон ту, фиолетовую.  
Йонду недолюбливал кукол. Внутри их тел были силикон, железо и уплотнитель. Смотреть там было решительно не на что, щупать тоже. Единственным, что заслуживало внимания, был Питер. Он полностью разделся и раздражал Йонду непонятно откуда взявшейся округлостью живота, мясистой задницей и пухлыми плечами.  
“Разожрался”, - подумал Йонду. Мысль о еде вызывала естественное желание облизнуться. Кукла такого желания не вызывала.  
Демонстрируя свои умения (зачем? для кого?), Питер расстарался на славу. Уложив куклу на затяную водонепроницаемым атласом простыню, он ласкал и вылизывал ее, словно живую женщину. Почему-то это раздражало - впрочем, все, что он делал в последние часы, вызывало те же эмоции. Все, что он делал в последние несколько лет. Мальчик вырос и оказался порядочным засранцем.  
\- Подвинься, - сказал Йонду и щелкнул пряжкой ремня. Нужно было преподать ему урок.  
\- Так и знал, что ты захочешь присоединиться, - самодовольно сказал Питер.  
Йонду не хотел. Желание доказать ему свое превосходство было необходимостью, последним шансом восстановить контроль. Как будто удовольствие бездушного робота было показателем, как будто оно что-то решало. Куклы с равным энтузиазмом встречали грубую порку и невыносимые нежности; Йонду перешел сразу к делу, возбуждаясь скорее вопреки видению лежащей перед ним игрушки, чем благодаря этому. Ее тело встретило вторжение с не вызывающей энтузиазма податливостью. Йонду толкнулся пару раз, чувствуя, как кукла рокочет мотором, едва уловимо сжимая механические мышцы.  
Ему было скучно. Питер, сосредоточенно щупавший превосходно подогнанную под его ладонь грудь, и то радовал глаз больше. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией, неторопливо оглаживал тонкие руки, влажно и вкусно целовал кукольные губы. Йонду такое никогда не пришло бы в голову; он знал, что машинки обладают стерильными ртами, но мысль о том, чтобы вылизывать пластиковую изнанку, нисколько его не прельщала. Насколько же Питеру хотелось занять рот, чтобы он стал с ней целоваться. Либо он работал на публику - показывал Йонду, насколько он хорош. Нелепо было делать это с куклой. Будь здесь живая женщина, все было бы иначе. Фиолетовая игрушка не вызывала в Йонду иных желаний, кроме как поскорее с этим закончить. Лучшим способом это сделать было использовать отверстие номер два. Член был превосходно смазан, кукла в дополнительной подготовке не нуждалась, и Йонду с некоторым усилием протиснулся в упругую резиновую задницу.  
Кукла тоненько застонала, изображая боль. Питер погладил ее по щеке и прошептал что-то успокаивающее. “Тише, моя хорошая”. Почему-то смотрел он при этом на Йонду - смотрел без осуждения, но с настораживающей решительностью. Не успел Йонду догадаться, в чем дело, как Питер закинул ногу куклы себе на бедро и занял освободившееся внутри ее тела место, твердо и плотно скользя совсем рядом с Йонду. Проезжаясь своим членом по члену Йонду.   
\- Какого хера ты делаешь, - сказал Йонду.  
\- Ты ведь не думал, что я тебе ее оставлю, - сказал Питер, - я сюда трахаться пришел. Это ты хотел смотреть.  
Вообще-то Йонду не хотел смотреть - но его желания перестали иметь какое-либо значение. Под веками сгустился серый туман. Происходящее сразу же стало вызывать гораздо больший отклик. Тонко прозвенела паника, потом куда-то сгинула. Закрыв глаза, Йонду остро чувствовал согретый и усиленный алкоголем запах пота и соленого возбуждения. Открывая глаза, Йонду видел испарину над верхней губой, прилипшую ко лбу прядь, мокрые слипшиеся ресницы. Питер двигался размашисто и веско, тесня куклу и Йонду к краю ложа. Йонду пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы противостоять его натиску, иначе беспокойный мальчишка скинул бы его с кровати. Йонду не нашел ничего лучше, чем навалиться на куклу, подминая их обоих под себя, укладывая Питера на лопатки, а куклу на него. Кукольное тельце разделяло их подобно решетке между тюремными камерами, не позволяя коже соприкоснуться с кожей, и Йонду был ему за это благодарен. Питер возмущенно заворочался, но Йонду не позволил ему одержать верх.   
Нежданое удовольствие прошло щекоткой по позвоночнику, свилось в животе. Вот так - случайно, инстинктивно - Йонду все же нашел способ поставить его на место. Победить в драке. Пусть это не было тренировочным залом, постель - то же поле боя, а секс подобен борьбе. Питер проиграл раунд. Йонду еще не знал, что он выиграл войну. Йонду вбивался в куклу отрывочными движениями, чувствуя приближение короткой мощной разрядки - и, конечно же, дурная машина подгадала время, чтобы пискнуть и бессильно обмякнуть.  
Йонду презирал кукол не в последнюю очередь за их привычку перезагружаться в самые абсурдные моменты. В те пару раз, когда Йонду от безысходности пользовался их услугами, недурные сами по себе оргазмы были испорчены программным багом. Когда исчезал тот крохотный отклик, который предоставляли куклы, у Йонду появлялось ощущение того, что он сношает кусок железа, а это не способствовало прочному стояку.  
Сегодня это ощущение появилось, а затем прошло за долю секунды. Под куклой был Питер, и он не прекращал двигаться. Игра во взаимность удавалась ему получше механической шлюхи: Питер жмурил глаза, встречая толчки Йонду и послушно дрожа, он задевал коленями бедра Йонду и прижимал голову куклы к груди, открывая взгляду свое искаженное круглое лицо. Йонду был бы рад смотреть в другую сторону, но кроме Питера здесь было совершенно не на что смотреть. Все это было странно и совершенно не тянуло на рождественский ужин; в особенности странным было то, что Йонду был близок к цели. Нужно было продать его в бордель. Нужно было оставить его на Земле.  
\- Моя мама говорила, - задыхающимся голосом сообщил Питер, - чтобы дело выгорело, не связывайся с майором Томом.  
\- Просто заткнись, - прохрипел Йонду. Бессильные ноты в изученном до последней интонации голосе шатали лестницу его самообладания - и Йонду даже не мог понять, в какую сторону.  
\- Ты ведь лучше, чем майор, Йонду. Ты капитан. Так что у нас все получится, правда ведь?  
В его словах налицо прослеживалось отсутствие логики, но Йонду уловил посыл. Безмозглый щенок не оставлял ему шанса сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Просто они вдвоем ебут некстати отключившуюся железку, в трогательной синхронности задевая друг друга через тонкую резину.  
\- Не можешь думать в постели ни о ком, кроме своей мертвой мамочки?  
\- Пошел ты, - долго выдохнул Питер, - мне всегда больше не хватало отца.  
\- Отвезу тебя к нему, как только закончим, - пообещал Йонду.  
\- Кстати о кончать. Я уже близко. А ты?  
Если до этого Йонду и был к чему-то близок, то теперь - разве что к убийству. Не иначе как Питера заводило его изуродованное кривой улыбкой лицо: он вздохнул и зажмурился, стискивая пальцы на крахмальной кукольной плоти. Выключенная кукла ничего не почувствовала; она не почувствовала бы этого, будучи включенной. Питер выбрал неправильную цель. Если он хотел, чтобы кому-то было больно, ему следовало стискивать предплечья Йонду. Если он хотел, чтобы кому-то было хорошо, ему не следовало выбирать эту комнату, эту куклу, эту жизнь.  
“У него не было выбора”, - напомнил себе Йонду, глядя в блаженно сощуренные глаза. “Он не мог не стать тем, кем он стал”, - твердо подумал Йонду, наблюдая за тем, как глаза распахиваются, как размыкаются губы.  
“Кем, во имя космоса, он стал”.  
Питер громко глотал воздух. Прядка волос куклы легла ему на щеку. Йонду чувствовал его дрожь через силикон и железо; чувствовал его боль и радость, знал все его желания - или думал, что знал. С первого дня, до последнего дня, всегда: теплым глухим ударом, ножом под сердце, стрелой под ребрами.  
\- Давай, Йонду, - сказал Питер Квилл, глядя ему в глаза, - у нас все получится.  
Чтобы забрать его с Терры, Йонду нарушил кодекс Опустошителей. Сейчас, в этой комнате, на этой постели, Йонду нарушал еще с десяток самолично написанных правил. Не спать с куклами. Не спать со своей командой. Не спать с Питером Квиллом. Питер предлагал не следовать правилам - он предлагал Йонду верить в себя, и Йонду поверил, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

***

Это стоило ему многого. Затянувшееся молчание, тщетные попытки не оставаться в одном помещении наедине, бегающий взгляд бесстрашного Звездного Лорда - словом, полный набор реакций взрослого уравновешенного мужчины, попавшего в неловкую ситуацию. Йонду знал, что делал, когда соглашался на бордельную авантюру, а вот Питер - нет, и теперь Йонду переживал последний период его затянувшегося подросткового возраста.  
Период отрицания авторитетов.  
\- Йонду мне никто, - хвастливо заявлял Питер кучке благодарных слушателей, - захочу - и улечу.  
\- Лети, - подтверждал Йонду, высокой трелью пришпиливая ворот его куртки к переборке, - птица вольная.  
\- Капитан расслабился, - втолковывал Питер новобранцам, слушавшим его с открытыми ртами, - он размяк. Вот здесь.  
Питер стучал себя кулаками в грудь, а часом позже Йонду пинал его по ребрам в тренировочном зале. Кри не учили рабов приемам красивой драки: они учили побеждать, и Йонду выучил урок. Заметив однажды в зеркале свешивающееся над ремнем брюшко, Йонду принялся уничтожать его привычным методом. Лучшим методом, помимо ограничения быстрых углеводов, было пиздить Питера Квилла. Помнится, когда-то Йонду называл это обучением методам контактного боя.  
\- Я не встану, - пожаловался измочаленный Питер однажды, - отправь меня в каюту пневмопочтой.  
\- Встанешь, - пообещал Йонду, - и еще разок. На позицию.  
Избивая его, Йонду бил прямиком в невесть откуда взявшиеся границы. В те секреты, которые Питер вздумал иметь от своего капитана. В ночные разговоры по видеосвязи. В подработки и халтуры, которые Питер мог скрыть от кого угодно, но только не от него.  
\- Я серьезно насчет пневмопочты, - просипел Питер, в очередной раз оказавшись на полу, - я не дойду.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы я ломал тебе ноги, - делано удивился Йонду.  
\- Расскажи мне сказку, - сказал Питер, раскидываясь на мате, - раньше у тебя хорошо получалось.  
Это было правдой. Когда-то, стремясь облегчить адаптацию щенка, Йонду в самом деле сидел у его кровати. Из чисто меркантильных побуждений, конечно же. От колыбельных детки планеты-убийцы лучше засыпали и выглядели более здоровыми и сытыми, что повышало гонорары. Йонду был молодым и глупым. Йонду пел им одну и ту же баюльную песню - потому что другой он не знал.  
\- Тебе тридцать лет, - сказал Йонду, - многовато для сказок на ночь.  
\- А по-моему, в самый раз, - сказал Питер, - давай, Йонду.  
Не иначе как он обладал толикой гипнотических способностей отца - потому что спустя четверть часа Йонду обнаружил себя сидящим на краешке узкой кровати великовозрастного младенца. Младенец громыхнул берцами об пол, стянул через голову любимую майку, кинул вслед потрепанные штаны и закутался в одеяло, оставляя поясницу открытой. Йонду машинально подоткнул одеяло под спину.  
\- Колыбельная, - напомнил отрок Питер, - я жду.  
Йонду откашлялся и непослушным голосом затянул песенку про волчка, краешек кровати и десяток орлони. Песня обладала сложным сюжетом, напоминавшим древний эпос. Начиналась она неизменно с того, что героя крал с кровати серый волк, а дальше были приключения. Волк приносил ребенка в кабак, где по полочке были рассыпаны юниты - освоившись в пиратском мире, Питер потребовал включить в текст песни эпизод, где волк и мальчик крадут неприкаянное золотишко. Затем они скрывались в лесу, где под ракитовым кустом поджидала банда космокрыс. Волк смело перекусывал глотки крысам, а потом жарил их на костерке. Они ночевали в заброшенном сарае, снаружи бушевала гроза, а на следующий день шли через болота и леса, и встречали на своем пути множество опасных зверей, и волк побеждал всех до единого. Волк добывал мальчику волшебные сапоги, чтобы тот мог летать в небесах; в небесах мальчика похищал клин зубастых птиц, вынуждая волка преследовать их по полям и долинам. После каждого куплета следовал припев, призывавший ребенка не спать на краю кровати, дабы не соблазнять волка. На десятом припеве Питер обыкновенно засыпал.  
Сегодня он не заснул.  
\- Кусай уже, - тихо сказал Питер и повернулся спиной, светя из-под одеяла ссадиной на крестце.  
Йонду замолчал на полуслове. Эхо ржавого голоса гуляло по каюте, неуютно пробиралось мурашками под ворот.  
\- Чего, - сказал Йонду.  
\- Кусай, - повторил Питер, - сколько лет обещаешь.   
Йонду мог до посинения (ха-ха) твердить, что его обещания не бывают правдивыми, что его слово не стоит ломаного гроша. Питеру позарез требовалось во что-то верить - и он решил, за неимением лучших вариантов, верить в Йонду.  
\- Могу ведь и съесть, - напомнил ему Йонду.  
\- Съешь, - сказал Питер и спрятал лицо, - я уже устал этого бояться.  
Противопоставить подобной решимости было нечего. В ушах схлопнулся вакуум. Кто мог предположить, что дурацкая песенка отложится на подкорке бестолкового ребенка и многие годы спустя вывернется наизнанку? Кто мог знать, что угрозы съедения протравят его мысли кислотой, и Питер будет настолько бояться этого, что решится проверить боем?  
Ему было нечего бояться. Йонду не жрал детей, в самом-то деле. Один укус, и дело было сделано: на мягком несмотря на тренировки розовом терранском бочке белесо отпечатались кривые следы зубов.  
Питер поерзал, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и глухо уточнил.  
\- Это все, что ты можешь?  
Он явно на что-то напрашивался. Понять бы еще, на что. Йонду не доводилось оказываться в столь нелепой ситуации. Забирая его с Земли, Йонду не подозревал о том, что ему придется взращивать и воспитывать Питера Квилла. Взращивая и воспитывая Питера Квилла, Йонду не думал о том, что щенок когда-нибудь наберется смелости на прямую провокацию. Его смелость была достойна награды; Йонду наклонился и сомкнул зубы на мягкой плоти.   
Питер едва слышно вздохнул - а потом заткнул рот подушкой, повернулся удобнее, разом обнажая спину и бедра. Рот наполнился слюной. В голове ощутимо щелкнул выключатель, и Йонду отпустил ошейник волка, угрожавшего глупому человечьему ребенку обглодать его до костей.  
Йонду недолюбливал кукол. Ему нравилось, когда ему перечили; нравилось преодолевать сопротивление и класть поверженного соперника на лопатки. Ему нравился звук, с которым кулак впечатывается в скулу, нравилось смыкать челюсти на живой плоти. В венах Питера Квилла пела звонкая летняя кровь. Его кожа упруго проминалась под зубами Йонду. Его пот пах солью и полынью. Его плечи и бедра были на вкус как свежевыпеченный хлеб, как что-то бесконечно далекое и прочно забытое - и оттого еще более ценное.  
\- Ты говорил, что вы делали ставки, - тепло и темно продышал Питер. Он снова не давал Йонду шанса сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Просто Йонду стоит на коленях перед его кроватью, а несмышленый воспитанник отдает на растерзание изукрашенное синяками без малого обнаженное тело.  
\- На что ты поставил? - доебывался Питер - так придирчиво и насмешливо, словно вел светскую беседу.  
Йонду примерился и запечатал сочный укус на холодной перекачанной заднице. Зачем Питеру требовалось отращивать корму, способную поспорить с габаритами Эклектора? Не иначе как собирался подрабатывать в “Железном Лотосе”.  
\- На то что у тебя не встанет, - само собой, Йонду не сказал правды. Он был хозяином своим словам и поступкам: кто слово дал, тот его и взял.  
\- Ты никогда в меня не верил, - пожаловался Питер и перекатился на спину, подставляя взору широкую грудь и мощную шею.  
Йонду верил в него больше, чем кто-либо. Йонду мог пересчитать зубами все его мышцы до единой.  
\- И кстати, у меня встал, - поделился откровением Питер.  
\- Отрадно слышать, - сказал Йонду, избегая смотреть вниз. Это было затруднительно: рука альтернативно одаренного ребенка пропала в трусах и развила там активную деятельность. Йонду отказывался думать о его мотивах. Йонду отказывался думать о чем-либо вообще.  
К счастью, помимо живота имелось множество мест, которым Йонду мог уделить внимание. Грудные пластины были первым и очевидным пунктом. Йонду потратил на каждую достаточно времени, чтобы в будущем восстановить бюст великого и непревзойденного Звездного Лорда по памяти, с закрытыми глазами, языком. Возможно, когда-нибудь Йонду смог бы зарабатывать на этом деньги. Питер не возражал: он дышал все быстрее и быстрее, по задней стенке горла проскальзывало эхо стонов. Его ноги брыкались в тяжелой хватке Йонду. Крепкий соленый запах плыл по каюте дымом дурман-травы, заставляя Йонду забыть о том, с чего все началось, помогая не думать о том, чем закончится. Все кончилось в тот самый момент, когда Йонду сомкнул зубы на шее, на круглой напряженной кивательной мышце. Питер всхлипнул, отворачивая голову; Йонду не хотел смотреть, но все равно видел изгиб бровей, наморщенную переносицу и кривую гримасу рта, и как бы ему ни хотелось это отрицать, отпечаток того лица отныне должен был преследовать его днем и ночью.  
Питер открыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок невидящим пустым взглядом. Йонду не хотел, чтобы он взрослел, чтобы додумывался до странных вещей и учился владеть языком как бритвой. Йонду хотел, чтобы он остался чужим сыном, прижившимся на корабле по мимолетной прихоти, и не стал кем-то важным, кому можно было без раздумий доверить спину. Йонду с самого начала знал, что с ним было что-то не так.  
\- Йоу, Йонду, - лениво и отстраненно сказал Питер, вытаскивая мокрую ладонь из скомканного белья, - а оказалось не так уж и страшно.  
\- Я еще даже не начинал, - оскалился Йонду. Это было враньем: на Питера нельзя было взглянуть не содрогнувшись. На каждом квадратном дюйме кожи алели полукружья укусов, оставляя чистым лишь расслабленный живот. От этого зрелища у Йонду ныло в груди, и он не мог понять, отчего: то ли от отвращения к себе, то ли от бесконечной красоты.  
\- Так начни, - предложил Питер, вытирая ладонь о простыню. Йонду проследил за его жестом. Рука пахла белым семенем, чем-то чужим, горькой земной землей. Было трудно не думать о том, каково оно на вкус.  
\- В другой раз, - сказал Йонду, зная, что другого раза не будет.   
\- Ага, - сказал Питер, эгоистично закутываясь в одеяло, - я ведь так ни разу не дослушал твою колыбельную. Засыпал все время, уж больно она длинная.  
Некоторые истории лучше не рассказывать до конца. Некоторые сказки лучше не слушать. В недобрый час Йонду выучил ту песенку; в недобрый час он забрал Питера Квилла с Земли. Это было двадцать два года назад. Сейчас Йонду не повторил бы свою ошибку.  
\- Не ложись на краю, - сказал Йонду, - придет серенький волчок и укусит за бочок. Вот и вся сказка.  
\- Синенький волчок, - поправил Питер, - ты ведь синий. А в остальном похоже.

***

Последовавшая за этим ночь была тяжелейшей ночью после той, когда Стакар Огорд осуществил непревзойденный в своей дерзости план по освобождению когорты боевых рабов Кри, в числе которых оказался Йонду. Ноги слушались плохо; Йонду дошел до капитанской каюты, не запоминая лиц встреченных по пути офицеров, не придавая значения разговорам. Негнущимися пальцами он вызвал список борделей, находившихся поблизости. Терминал подумал и выдал ноль результатов: нагруженный добычей Эклектор шел обходным курсом по краешку обозримой вселенной, чтобы свести к минимуму возможность столкновения с патрульным крейсером. Можно было изменить траекторию, сделать пару прыжков и припарковаться у какой-нибудь полузаброшенной планеты с одной центральной улочкой - но Йонду был хорошим капитаном, а хороший капитан не ставит под угрозу план в угоду своим личным потребностям. Посещение борделя можно было отложить.  
Отложить стоявший как штык древней берданки член не представлялось возможным. Йонду притушил в каюте свет и задраил люк, убедившись в том, что под кроватью не спит заблудший юнга. Меховое покрывало царапало шкуру наждачкой. Йонду плюнул на ладонь и приступил к делу, но дело продвигалось плохо. Перед внутренним взором пробегали картинки, не способствующие успешной дрочке - никаких сисек, мягких губ и хрупких лодыжек, за которые так удобно хвататься, закидывая ноги девочки себе на плечи. Испорченная синяками кожа, усыпанные редкими бледными волосками бедра, ссадина на пояснице, круглый шрам под сердцем. Питер врал, что получил отметину от красотки, пырнувшей его вилкой на рассвете, но Йонду знал правду. У той красотки была синяя кожа и красные глаза, удар нанесла стрела, а о причине этого происшествия Йонду предпочел не вспоминать, чтобы не растерять последние крохи правильного настроя.  
Йонду нравились женщины, только Питер Квилл был живее и искреннее всех женщин. Он был осязаем; его плотное тело огнем горело под пальцами, в жилах кипела кровь, в глазах был смех, на языке - колкости и насмешки. Он не проигрывал в бою, и только Йонду удавалось приложить его об пол, прижимая коленом глотку. Йонду хотел знать, каким он был изнутри. Снаружи багровели укусы, через раз наливаясь кровоподтеками. Он вскрикнул, когда Йонду сомкнул зубы на грудной мышце. Когда Йонду задел языком сосок, по его телу прошла судорога.  
Это был плохой путь, по которому не следовало идти. Йонду не совершил в своей жизни ни одного правильного поступка, и он не собирался изменять себе. В дальнем углу прикроватного ящика была припрятана жестянка, а в жестянке находилась пуля - подарок от рыжей наемницы из созвездия Быка. Йонду был прогрессивным пиратом: разнообразие способов, которыми можно было получать удовольствие, его не пугало. Рыжая наемница многому его научила. Она присоединилась к команде Алеты, оставив на прощание пулю и пожелание никогда ни в чем себе не отказывать. С тех пор Йонду ни разу не открывал жестянку.  
Трахать живую женщину, ощущая пронизывающую тело вибрацию, было определенно законно и приятно. Дрочить в одиночестве, с трудом пропихнув миниатюрную вещицу к себе в задницу, вряд ли было хоть сколько-нибудь законно. Наемница пользовалась смазкой - она вообще была смекалистой, но в каюте Йонду имелась только смазка с маркировкой WD-1040, явно не подходящая для подобных развлечений.   
За все проведенное в казармах время Йонду умудрился избежать чрезмерно близкого знакомства со своими соратниками. Не то чтобы он об этом жалел, но теперь хотя было бы с чем сравнивать. Возможно, в его желании впечатать терранского сорванца лицом в подушку и выебать не было ничего крамольного. Возможно, желание расстелиться под ним и позволить выебать себя испытывал хоть раз в жизни каждый здравомыслящий мужчина. Йонду точно слышал что-то такое в общих душевых - между шутками про два стула и змею в пустыне. Тогда сказанные скользким шепотом фразы вызывали у него только добродушную усмешку.  
В Питере Квилле было что-то, чему нельзя было сопротивляться. Спрятанный в глубине существа порок, скрытая червоточина. Подарочек от планеты-убийцы или же почерпнутое от неблагоприятного окружения качество; Йонду слышал, что он укладывает девиц к себе в койку штабелями, но избегал смотреть в ту сторону. Йонду никогда не интересовался причиной его популярности. Все любят бравировать постельными похождениями. У Питера был повод для гордости.  
Тяжелый металл пули согрелся от тепла тела Йонду. Испускаемая ей дрожь пробирала до лопаток, спускалась по ногам, щекотала пятки, вызывала желание погрузиться во влажную тесноту чьего-то горла. Потребность стиснуть зубы на крепкой шее. Возможно, Йонду не отказался бы повторить этот опыт еще раз. Не стоило этого делать. Ничто не удержало бы Йонду от повторения, в котором он позволил бы себе закончить начатое.  
Под веками похабно улыбался альтернативно одаренный земной мальчик, сумевший заразить Йонду своей инакостью. Он мог сбежать не меньше сотни раз. Он мог осесть, жениться, завести детей. Он выбрал другую дорогу, не оставляя выхода ни себе, ни Йонду. Питер принадлежал Йонду со всеми своими потрохами и червоточинами. У Йонду не было ни единой причины не узаконить эту связь, не подтвердить право владения.  
“Давай, Йонду, - издевался шелестящий голос, запечатанный эхом в ушах, - у нас все получится”.  
Из этого не могло получиться ничего хорошего. Член сочился смазкой, пуля мощно ходила внутри. Чувствуя ее равномерную дрожь, Йонду не мог не думать о том, как ощущалось бы что-то большее, а думать об этом он тоже не мог. Голову коротило, будто контакты в гребне разошлись и теперь жарили его мозг слабым током. Язык Питера слизывал пот с верхней губы, сбитые костяшки пальцев комкали подушку, колени были стерты. Первым делом Йонду поставил бы его на четвереньки и вылизал бы, помечая своим запахом, а потом закончил картину укусов на животе, ставя печать принадлежности. Питер был бы его и снаружи, и изнутри, весь целиком. Йонду не мог не думать о том, понравилось ли бы ему чувствовать внутри себя член. Йонду не пытался об этом не думать.

***

\- Все к столу, - проревел дежурный повар Шокер, размахивая половником, - обед подан. Обожритесь на здоровье.  
\- Рис, - восхитился Питер, проталкиваясь к кастрюлям, - а вот это черное что такое?  
\- Тоже рис, - разъяснил добрый Шокер, - только горелый. Для особо одаренных.  
\- Для землян, - поправил Геф. Команда дружно загоготала, подхватывая шутку.  
Питер понятливо покивал; залез ложкой в кастрюлю с белым рисом, получил по рукам раскаленным половником и обиженно отсел в дальний угол. Вокруг него мигом собралась компания младших офицеров.  
\- Болеешь? - сочувственно уточнил Халфнат, выуживая из тарелки длинный волос.  
Питер поправил шарф, натянул повыше ворот водолазки и только после этого кивнул.  
\- Подхватил простуду, - пожаловался он, без энтузиазма ковыряя черную кашу.  
\- Могу поставить градусник, - радушно предложил Краглин, - правда, я только в задницу умею.  
\- Уж в этом никто не сомневается, - прокомментировал Йонду негромко. Ему не нужно было громко говорить, чтобы все его слышали.  
\- Попроси Шокера сварить тебе куриный бульончик, - осклабился Халфнат.   
\- И чтобы капитан посидел у кроватки, - подхватил Тулк. Йонду всегда подозревал, что он знал больше, чем показывал.  
\- А вот возьму и попрошу, - сказал Питер.  
Его щеки горели смешным румянцем. Это можно было списать на лихорадку: Йонду слышал, что когда земляне болеют, то сплошь становятся красными как закатное солнце. Они лежат в постели с мокрой тряпкой на лбу, а члены семьи приносят им комиксы и раскраски, поят компотом и куриным бульоном, поют песенки и рассказывают истории. По крайней мере, так это описывал Питер. Йонду знал, что ни румянец, ни шарф, ни высокий ворот не имеют никакого отношения к болезни. Разве что к душевной. От нее компот и раскраски вряд ли могли вылечить.  
\- Шокер, - решительно сказал Питер, - за тобой супчик.  
\- Ты мне не указ, - отшил его Шокер.  
Йонду не нравилось, когда кому-либо, имеющему к нему отношение, грубо отказывали.  
\- Вари, - приказал Йонду.  
\- Шеф, - Шокер порядком растерялся, - где ж я куру-то возьму? До Земли осьмнадцать прыжков.  
\- Последние мозги растеряем, - ответственно подтвердил штурман Тулк.  
\- Тогда обойдемся без супчика, - вздохнул Питер, - йоу, Йонду. Почитаешь мне сказку?


End file.
